Isragon War
Oak Hill Atrubia Isporos Lower Columbia Medical staff: Jiesan |combatants2 = Isragon The Northern Militia |commanders1 = Jack Jordan John Wilson Charlie Cooper Jack Baker Jan Black John Retcliffe |commanders2 = Juan Pablo Sánchez |strength1 = 220,000 18,968 2,000 2,000 Total: 242,968 |strength2 = 200,000 Total: 400,000 |casualties1 = Civilian: 1,618 dead Total: 1,618 dead |casualties2 = TBD }} The Isragon War is an ongoing armed conflict between League of Nations members, and Isragon together with The Northern Militia that began on August 21, 2009 following a series of declarations of war led by Oak Hill. Background On August 20, 2009, at approximately 3:00 P.M., a bomb exploded within the Liberty Tower of the Bank of Oak Hill in Oak Hill City. The President of Oak Hill, Albert Jackson, was inside the building at the time of the explosion. The following day, the Oak Hill Parliament announced that the President was among the 180 people that died, including Chief of Security J. Swagger, 16 security agents, and 162 civilians. The Parliament also reported that The Northern Militia (TNM) claimed to have been responsible for the attack. Within the next few hours, League of Nations governments individually expressed their outrage and sorrow caused by the event. On the same day, the government of Isragon claimed responsibility to all actions made by TNM which sparked more outrage among League of Nations members. Atrubia was the first to offer military assitance to Oak Hill while King Peter III of Isporos threatened to retaliate against Isragon. Fourteen hours after the explosion, the Military Intelligence Center (MIC) reconaissance spotted a military base established near the border of Oak Hill and Isragon. MIC also reported to have seen a missile silo within the base. On August 21, 2009, at 11:46 P.M., the MIC detected a missile launch targeting the city of Green Lake. Declaration of War One hour after the launch, which was successfully intercepted by an anti-missile, Oak Hill officially declared war on Isragon. However, the initially reported triumphant interception of the missile came at the expense of it exploding near the village of Sun Field killing 1,456 people. Three hours after the incident, both Isporos and Atrubia declared war on Isragon while Lower Columbia's declaration of war came after another three hours. International Reaction * Atrubia: Atrubian President Abidhajad Aljakar stated in a press confrence "I am deeply saddened by this attack on Oak Hill soil. Atrubia has dealt with terrorists in the past and we will not continue to deal with them, especially in other countries. We will not tolerate this ongoing threat any longer. I hearby announce to provide Oak Hill with any financial problem necessary and we offer the support of our military as well. We will not just stand by and watch other countries get attacked like this." * Isporos: Prior to declaring war, King Peter III stated, "The odds are not in your favor Isragon. Isporos will not pledge any military support for now, until the situation warrants it, don't be mistaken, we can send over troops within 48-72 hours." * Lower Columbia: In a press confrence, King Zachary said, "Once again, one of Lower Columbia's allies has found itself under attack from shadowy enemies. On behalf of my people, I offer the citizens of Oak Hill my deepest condolences for their losses this day, and my prayers are with the rescuers and President Jackson. Should Oak Hill accept, I pledge to send some of Lower Columbia's bravest soldiers to track down and punish the scoundrels responsible for this attack. God bless you all." * Jiesan: In a statement to the press, President Park Jae-Shin stated, "The Jiesanese people are saddened by the death of innocent citizens and President Jackson of Oak Hill as the result of an inhuman attack made by the terrorists. The Jiesanese Armed Forces will send medical assistance to Leauge troops in the field."